


A cute BatCat story

by BH52



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: Selina meets Bruce in a cheeky way before his parents death





	A cute BatCat story

  
  


As she ran around Gotham general with cops in pursuit, Selina Kyle got around a corner, saw a boy with short dark hair and ocean blue eyes in a seat.

 

Much to his confusion, she sat on his lap and made out with him while cops ran past without looking in their direction.

 

She didn't stop kissing him after they went past since she was loving kissing Bruce Wayne.

  
  


As he & Martha appeared, Thomas asked " So, are you going to introduce us to your girlfriend ?"

 

Selina & Bruce blushed.

 

" Selina Kyle, people call me Cat "

 

"Nice to meet you, Cat. I'm Bruce Wayne"

 

" How long have you been together? "

 

" Just met your super cute son, Dr Wayne ”

 

“ Please, just Thomas. And this is my wife, Martha ”

 

Selina & Martha smiled at each other.

  
  


"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

 

" I'd love to, B " and nuzzled him.

 

"When & where can I pick you up, Cat?"

 

" I'll come home with you. It's easier + more time to get to know each other "

  
  


"Sounds great"

 

" Purrfect, how bout a sleepover too? "

 

"That'd be awesome"

  
  


Selina smiled as they walked to a car where the Butler, Alfred was waiting for them.

  
  


Selina kissed Bruce.

 

" Oh, dear lord "

 

"Be nice to her, Alfred. She's our guest"

 

Bruce & Martha sat next to Selina.

  
  


" Can you tell us about yourself? "

 

" I live on the streets, mum ditched me when I was 5, never met my dad. Fuzz were chasing me when I kissed Bruce "

 

" Well, I hope we see a lot more of you, Selina "

 

" I second that "

 

" Thanks, ditto "

  
  


They arrived at Wayne Manor.

 

" Bruce, can you please show Selina around? "

 

“Gladly, mum”

 

BatCat ran off, holding hands.

 

" He's found himself a cheeky little minx "

 

" Alfred, let them be "

 

“ Yes, ma'am ”

  
  


BatCat ran to Bruce's room.

 

Selina lay down and pulled him next to her.

 

"So, we're in my bedroom and we just met"

 

She nuzzled him.

 

" I'm very comfortable around you which is weird for me "

 

She kissed him.

  
  


" Let's share the bed, B "

 

"What's some of your favourite stuff?"

 

" Cats, pizza, mischief & you "

 

He smiled.

 

She kissed him.

 

" What's your favourite film, B? "

 

"The Mark of Zorro"

 

" Haven't seen it, wanna watch it? "

 

"Love to"

 

He kissed her.

  
  


" I had a crush on you long before we met "

 

"Ditto, my mystery girl who spies on me"

 

" This is crazy "

 

She nuzzled him.

 

" You're so cute "

 

"Ditto"

 

They got snacks, ran to the screening room, lay next to each other on a couch bed, put a blanket over themselves and pressed play.

 

"Mr Fox designed this projector for IMAX"

 

" The fantastic Mr Fox "

 

They cuddled & kissed while watching the film.

  
  


Later

As she came to check on them, Martha found Selina curled up in Bruce's arms, purring happily.

 

" Would you like dinner or did you fill up on snacks? "

 

BatCat ran to the dining room, holding hands.

  
  


" Yay, pizza "

 

" Just what the doctor ordered "

 

" Thanks for this "

 

" You'll always have a home here, we'll welcome you with open arms "

 

Selina's eyes lit up as she hugged them.

  
  


After dinner

BatCat ran to their room, shut the door, undressed, got in bed and cuddled.

 

" Having fun, B? "

 

"Yes, this feels so good"

 

" Us feels so right and we just met "

 

"I love you, Selina"

 

The sincerity, warmth & love in his voice melted her heart as her eyes lit up then she hugged, nuzzled & kissed him.

  
  


In the morning.

Thomas & Martha found them sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

 

" Look at them, so sweet & innocent. Let's treasure this precious moment "

  
  


5 mins later.

Selina stirred, kissed Bruce, blushed & buried her face in his neck.

 

"How long have you been in here?"

 

" Not long "

 

" We just met and you treat me like family "

 

"You are family"

  
  


Selina's eyes lit up as she hugged them.

 

" Thank you, thank you so much "

  
  


After breakfast.

 

" We're going to the Opera tonight, would you like to come? "

 

" I wanna show B my world, the streets "

 

" That sounds nice, we can meet up after the Opera. And you can call if you need anything "

 

Selina purred & nuzzled Martha.

 

" We'll see you tonight, have fun "

 

"Thanks, dad"

 

Alfred dropped the 2 teens off.

  
  


BatCat entered an old building.

 

"A market?"

 

" The flea, a mall for poor people without the crappy music "

 

"I've been to some before. I like them"

 

" Cool "

  
  


A red-head girl walked over.

 

" Hey, Cat "

 

" Ivy "

 

Selina hugged her.

  
  


Ivy observantly noted " You look happy, really happy "

 

Selina pulled Bruce close.

 

" I met this adorable nerd "

  
  


"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne"

 

" Yes, you are billionaire Bruce Wayne, you're cute "

 

"Thanks, likewise"

 

He hugged Ivy and kissed her cheek making her blush.

  
  


" B, try these on "

 

He took some clothes into a fitting room, emerging in runners, jeans, a light hoodie & t-shirt.

 

" You look badass "

 

" Ditto "

 

"Thanks"

 

BatCat left the Flea.

  
  


They entered Selina's place.

 

"I have a loft nearby if you'd like a key"

 

" I'd love that, B "

 

She pulled him onto the bed, lay on top and kissed him while taking her top off.

 

" Like what you see, my Bruce ?"

 

“Very much, kitten"

  
  


She kissed him.

 

" Thanks for saying you "love me "

 

"Anytime"

 

" You're the first to truly say it, can you say it again for me, please? "

 

"I love you, Selina"

 

Her heart melted.

 

" Love you too, B "

  
  


She purred then kissed, hugged & nuzzled him.

 

" You make me a happy kitty "

 

"I'm glad to hear it, kitten"

 

" This is fast, 1st kiss, intro, meet the folks, dinner, movie, sleepover, breakfast, saying we love each other and seeing each other topless which is huge. I don't usually hang with people for long, let alone be all intimate, playful, cute & cuddly like this with them. You're a special case and it's totally worth it, B " and kissed him.

 

“Definitely worth it, Cat”

 

He hugged her.

  
  
  


That night

 

The 2 teens met Thomas & Martha outside the opera house, walked down an alley then a mugger grabbed Martha's pearl necklace before shooting her and Thomas.

 

Bruce fell to his knees, screamed & cried.

Selina covered her mouth while tears ran down her face.

 

The mugger split.

 

GCPD arrived later then Alfred came and took BatCat to the house.

  
  


Alfred put food on the table.

 

" Are you ok ?"

 

The looks on their faces told him the answer.

  
  


"I think I'll just go to bed"

 

" I'll come with you, B "

 

BatCat went to their room, shut the door, got into bed, cuddled, held each other close and fell asleep in each others arms.

  
  


The next morning.

BatCat got dressed, kissed and ate pancakes.

 

" Did you sleep ok? B "

 

"Only cause you were with me"

 

“ Ditto "

  
  


" Anything you wanna do today, B?"

 

"I don't feel ready to face the world after what happened"

 

" I get it, I was there too. Just please remember you got people who love you, you can open up to us, to me. I'll be here whenever you need me "

 

"Thank you"

 

He kissed her.

 

"I'm glad you're here with me"

 

" Ditto, I know they meant a lot to you, they did to me and everyone their lives touched "

 

"Can you stay with me?"

 

" Of course "

 

She held him close.

 

" We'll get through this together, we're not alone "

 

"Thank you, Cat"

 

" Anytime, B "

 

"Anywhere you wanna go? Cat"

 

" Can we see the loft you spoke of? "

 

"Yes"

  
  
  


They packed some stuff and went to the loft.

 

" Nice place, B "

 

"I'm glad you like it. I never decorated, figured I'd keep it basic"

 

" Good idea "

 

She kissed him.

 

" Love you "

 

"Love you too"

 

" Let's use the spa "

  
  


They changed and got in.

 

"Having fun?"

 

" Yes "

 

"So, we're a couple?"

 

" We're "us" or partners, not into labels like BF/GF "

 

"Fair enough"

 

" C'mere, B "

  
  


She hugged him then burst into sweet giggles & squirmed as he tickled her.

 

" Hahahaha I hahahaha surrender hahahaha please hahahaha not hahahaha my hahahaha belly hahahaha button hahahahaha "

 

"You're so cute"

  
  


" B, can you tell me you love me? "

 

"I love you, Selina"

 

" I love you too, B "

 

"Will you move in with me?"

 

" Already have "

 

"Oh, yeah"

 

She held him close.

 

" I usually bury feelings cause I thought they made me weak which I can't afford to so I usually act cold & distant "

 

"A kind heart can be ruthless, a dark one can call upon light, a heart of ice can shatter like glass, a calm one can be enraged, a cruel one can show compassion"

 

" Well said "

  
  


"You're so beautiful, Cat"

 

" You just can't get enough of me, can you? B "

 

"Nope"

 

" Good. I can't get enough of you either "

 

"Cool"

 

" I feel so alive with you, B "

 

"Likewise, Cat"

  
  


" What am I gonna do with you, Bruce? "

 

"Anything you want"

 

" Honestly, I wanna claim you as my ultimate prize "

 

“Cool"

 

" Where do you see yourself in the future, B? "

 

"Kissing you while we're curled up in each other's loving arms, on a nice soft bed"

 

She blushed.

 

" Aww, it sounds adorable " then they kissed.


End file.
